wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit
The Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit is a Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! package that contains a coloring and activity book, stickers, and six crayons. Summary "Wow! Wow! Take the kookiness with you wherever you go!" Recap The story tells a lot of fun and simple things that Wubbzy and his friends do. Wubbzy likes making art projects and painting pictures and faces. He and Widget sometimes make kites, and Walden likes wearing masks. The three traced their hands. Wubbzy sees a bunch of flutterflies, then sketches some of Wuzzleburg's kooky animals. He's able to shape his tail in many different ways and do lots of tricks with it. The reader helps Wubbzy by decorating his blank kickety kick balls and replacing his dropped ice cream. Widget is putting together a robot and Walden is using bones to craft a giant dinosaur. Wubbzy creates a birdhouse to give to Walden as a present. Afterwards, he makes a giant cake, then flies with his friends using balloons. Widget beats Wubbzy at tic-tac-toe. From Attack of the 50-Foot Fleegle, Tiny has grown (with no exclamation given as to why), and Wubbzy and his friends chase him at an unspecified building. Wubbzy, Widget and Walden thank the reader for coming to Wuzzleburg and wave him/her goodbye. Page Activities Page 11 You are given Wubbzy's face on his body. On his cheek, you must paint either a star or heart on it. Page 13 You must complete Wubbzy's artwork. Page 19 You are given a blank diamond shape to make your own kite design with. Page 23 You are given a Wubbzy mask to decorate, cut out with an adult's help, and put over your face by holding the craft stick which you must tape on the bottom. Page 25 With Wubbzy, Widget and Walden tracing their hands, you must draw the outline of your own hand on the page. Page 29 You are given your own flutterfly to decorate. Page 35 You are given a blank frame to draw your own made-up animal in. Page 37 Wubbzy's tail is able to do many tricks and can be shaped in several different ways. You are given eight Wubbzys shown in two columns of four. The left four have their tails shaped differently, and the right four have no tails. You must draw the same tail that the tailed Wubbzy has on the adjacent tailless Wubbzy. Page 39 All of Wubbzy's kickety kick balls became plain and undesigned. You must draw patterns on them. Page 41 Wubbzy dropped his ice cream, leaving his cone empty. You must draw on his cone three new scoops of ice cream and address their flavors. Page 43 You must draw the rest of the parts on the robot that Widget's been building. Page 45 You must finish the dinosaur bone structure, that Walden's been putting together, by connecting the dots. Page 47 You are given two 4x4 grids. One of them has Wubbzy in it and the other is blank. You must draw Wubbzy in the blank grid, one square at a time, just like in the one he's in. Page 53 You are given a box. It's a present that you must decorate for Wubbzy. Page 59 With Wubbzy flying with balloons, you must help Widget and Walden get to him by drawing them balloons. Page 63 You are given four tic-tac-toe boards for you and your best friend to play tic-tac-toe on. Page 65 You must match Wubbzy, Widget, Walden and Tiny with their shadows by drawing lines to connect them. Page 67 There are five of the same caged dogs (unaddressed as Fifi) and you must circle the two that are identical. Page 71 Tiny is on the loose and you must help Wubbzy, Widget and Walden catch up to him by getting them through a maze. (With the maze having curved roads, there are blocked paths you cannot go through even though it looks like you can logically go under them.) Page 73 You must reveal Wubbzy by shading in the parts of the picture with dots inside using a yellow crayon. Trivia * On page 69, grown Tiny is actually just his normal sized character model that's bigger. Gallery Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Package, Front.png|Package, Front Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Package, Front (Open).png|Package, Front (Open) Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Package, Back.png|Package, Back Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Package, Sides.png|Package, Sides Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Package, Top.png|Package, Top Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Package, Bottom.png|Package, Bottom Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Crayons.png|Crayons Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Stickers.png|Stickers Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Book.png|Book Book Preview Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Book.png|Front Cover Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Book, Page 5.png|Page 5 Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Book, Page 7.png|Page 7 Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Book, Page 9.png|Page 9 Kooky Carry-Along Coloring Kit - Book, Page 11.png|Page 11 Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:2008